


Restrained

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP with handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

_Sam Pov_

Lying on his lumpy bed Sam was beginning to feel uneasy. His arms, stretched above him, were feeling strained and his wrists were chafing a little against the metal encircling them. He was starting to sweat slightly and was beginning to feel far too vulnerable in his naked tied up state.

At this precise moment he couldn't remember why the fuck he had agreed to this in the first place.

Then off to the side a large shape, and the reason he was in this precarious position, started to swim into focus. He knew he was there but this figure had been leaning, just out of sight, in a contemplative position against the wall watching Sam's disquiet grow.

As always, to Sam, Gene was a compelling vision. Dressed in his usual camel coat, leather gloves, slightly wrinkled shirt and trousers. Sam ran his eyes up and down the form realising, with some satisfaction, that the trousers must be slightly uncomfortable by this point.

Despite the surge of arousal running through him from the mere presence of Gene, Sam shifted from side to side slightly in an attempt to get comfortable. He heard an indrawn breath which drew his attention upwards and what he saw there made him emit a slight yet heartfelt groan.

Gene was tracking his eyes up and down Sam's body with the hungriest, most lust filled expression he had ever seen. An expression that made it apparent that seeing Sam handcuffed was the most erotic thing ever.

A hand stretched out and placed itself on his stomach. The sensation of the leather against his sweat covered body was both soothing and arousing. Then, a rough dragging feeling against his sensitised skin as Gene moved his hand slowly but steadily up Sam's body until he reached his neck. A finger rubbed softly over Sam's windpipe, pressed slightly and then Gene cupped his jaw and dived in for a kiss.

_Gene POV_

Gene draw back from the kiss and stared down as Sam struggled underneath him. That tempting trim body was squirming and trying to get some contact, any contact.

Such a sodding brilliant idea this. Something that had been lurking in his mind since the first time he had seen Sam cuffed to the rickety old bed. And since they started having it away on a regular basis and he had discovered that, if properly motivated, Sam was a kinky bugger it hadn't taken Gene long to recreate this particular memory.

Shucking off his coat and removing his gloves he started to let his hands roam the exposed trembling territory beneath him. And while doing so Gene leaned forward to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Wanted to do this the first time I saw you trussed up"

This was followed by a quick nip on his ear lobe causing an almost involuntary low moan of "Gene" to come tumbling from his Sam's lips.

Glancing up he could see Sam's hands clenching compulsively. Obviously he wanted out of the cuffs and a slight, superior smile crossed Gene's face.

"Don't like being outta control do you Sammy Boy"

The retort about to appear was quickly cut off as Gene quickly stroked down with a move that made Sam thrash and pant.

_Sam POV_

Sam felt like he was going to scream, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch. Get Gene to move just a bit goddamn faster and he couldn't.

Instead the alternating gentle stroking and rough caresses kept him on the edge of incoherent. So he kept twisting and trying to follow Gene's hands as they roved over his writhing form. Kept pulling against the metal hoping for release.

Then there were strong calloused hands between his thighs and he let his legs fall open, canting his hips up. Encouraging and pleading the larger man with that move. Sending a pleading glance towards Gene he couldn't help but beg:

"Gene……please……just. Oh God!"

_Gene POV_

Hearing the whimpering tone from the man beneath him just made having him in his control even sweeter. Again he couldn't help a smirk crossing his face as he glanced at the twitching hands. The pale yet partially flushed skin tone against the glimmering steel drew and held his gaze.

Still clothed he moved up Sam's body and straddled his chest. Sam moved forward and started to mouth at Gene's erection through the cloth. A moment of indulgence and then he leaned fully against him, holding him down.

Shifting again so that he could reach higher Gene ran his tongue along the wrist where cool metal joined sweating skin. Worrying at the skin Gene felt Sam bucking hard against him, grinding frantically and keening softly. Gene continued to lick, nip and suck at Sam's wrists. He enjoyed the feel of the unyielding metal biting into the soft skin and the power it gave him over the younger man.

But Gene could feel his own control slipping and unable to wait longer he moved off and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, grabbed the oil and started to work a finger, and then two, inside of Sam.

Stretching and spreading until the heat surrounding his digits started to loosen he moved quickly to prepare Sam. And finally Gene slicked his cock, a tactile sensation that was almost too much.

_Sam POV_

Sam could feel Gene finally pushing inside him in short stuttering motions. At last he was encased fully and all Sam could feel was the stretching pain, a burn, and a sense of heightened anticipation.

Hearing Gene panting and attempting to calm his breathing ratcheted that anticipation higher.

"Gene for fucks sake move"

A quelling glance was directed down at him and Gene shifted Sam up so his arms bent and then leaned forward until his hands were circling Sam's wrists, tangling with the cuffs, and putting pressure against the abused flesh.

Their bodies touching everywhere and faces so close together that Sam could feel quick breaths that tasted of whiskey and tobacco against his lips.

"Please, god, please fuck me"

_Gene POV_

And with those beseeching words Gene finally started to move. Thrusting shallowly at first, then deeper and harder. Until Gene pounded into Sam letting the control he had won for himself go. The feel of this man underneath him, yielding to him ripped away all notions of himself. But only he knew that, to get to this moment, he would do anything.

He could feel Sam's erection trapped and twitching between their bodies, hardness and friction against his stomach. Sweat making the movements slick until with a animalistic cry Sam came, seed spreading between the two men.

And as Sam came he constricted cruelly around Gene's cock pulling him to the edge. A couple more rough thrusts and with his own cry Gene came deep inside Sam.

Spent and sated Gene collapsed forward covering Sam body with his own. And for a minute they stayed silent and still. Then Sam nudged Gene slightly with his knee.

"Gene, let me out of these handcuffs"

"Don't know Gladys I might keep you here at my beck and call"

_Sam POV_

Sam felt the heavy, yet stupidly comforting, bulk of Gene move off him. Missing the feeling of being surrounded he settled for watching the buck naked form of his Guv searching through the pockets of his coat for the handcuff keys.

Having located the keys Gene quickly undid the cuffs. And for a moment Sam felt a gentle thumb brush over the mistreated flesh. The small movement was unsure and almost worried in its motions and it stopped almost as soon as it began.

Aching everywhere, Sam knew that the morning would intensify that feeling even more. He would be sitting gingerly for a while. But he would happily trade that for the intensity shared and the hints of tenderness shown.

Flexing his arms to try and shake feeling back into them he watched Gene wander to the sink for a cloth to clean himself. The cloth was then unceremoniously thrown at Sam to do the same.

With circulation returning and the cooled stickiness cleaned away Sam contemplated Gene and the nights activities as they both dressed in the scattered clothes. A final kiss and Sam was alone in his flat once more.


End file.
